


in the closet (literally)

by AngelicSigils



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Newspaper, Fluff, M/M, chuckler and runner are ridiculous and in love, hanging out in a supply closet, hoosier is Too Fucking Chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4658697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicSigils/pseuds/AngelicSigils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“fancy meeting you here.” chuckler says, looking down at runner who has just opened the door to the supply closet he’s hiding in. he holds out his bag of chips. “want some?”</p>
<p>“what the hell are you doing in here?” runner whispers, sliding in beside him and shutting the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in the closet (literally)

**Author's Note:**

> i keep writing fics at midnight i'm so sorry. all mistakes are mine bc i didn't have anyone beta-read this! literally i just wanted 2 write two Nerds hanging out in a supply closet for whatever reason. so. yes. enjoy.

“Fancy meeting you here.” Chuckler says, looking down at Runner, who has just opened the door to the supply closet he’s currently hiding in. He holds out his bag of chips. “Want some?”

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Runner whispers, sliding in beside him and shutting the door.

Chuckler smirks. “I could ask you the same thing.” Runner rolls his eyes.

“Aren’t you supposed to be interviewing the mayor or something?” Runner reaches for the bag of chips, fishing one of and chewing it noisily. Or maybe he’s just standing that close to Chuckler.

“The mayor’s secretary.” Chuckler corrects. “And you’re not one to talk. I heard you were supposed to be interviewing the high school principal about the new football field.” Runner looks away, and Chuckler grins.

“Yeah well,” runner says. “she and I never had a good relationship. I’ll just bribe Phillips to do it later or somethin’.” Chuckler nods agreeably.

“Fair enough.” He says, and tries to snag his bag of chips back, pouting when Runner hides them behind his back. “I was generous enough to give you my chips and you can’t even return the favor? I’m hurt, Runner. Truly hurt.” Runner rolls his eyes good-naturedly.

“You’ll get over it.” Chuckler just sticks his bottom lip out more. Suddenly, there’s footsteps outside the door. Instinctively, Chuckler pulls Runner to his chest as Runner presses himself against him. somehow, Chuckler ends up with his face in Runner’s hair, and Runner’s face buried in his chest.

The door opens to reveal a distracted looking Hoosier. He looks up from his phone to look at the two of them, and suddenly it hits Chuckler how this must look. Runner pressed into his chest, his face in Runner’s hair. Chuckler finds he doesn’t hate the idea. Actually, he really likes the idea. He makes a mental note to mention it to Runner later.

“Sorry to interrupt...” Hoosier says slowly. “whatever this is. Just hand me some printer paper and i’ll let you get back to what you were doing.” He coughs out something that sounds suspiciously like “or who you were doing.” Runner hands him a stack of paper. Hoosier nods at them and closes the door.

“So...” Chuckler says awkwardly into Runner’s hair. Runner jumps a little, apparently having forgotten Chuckler is there (somehow), and bangs his head on Chuckler’s nose. “Ow, fuck.” Runner moves away from Chuckler, bringing his hands up to tilt Chuckler’s head so he can check the damage.

“Shit, sorry!” Runner says. “I mean, you’re not bleeding which is always good. Sorry about that, fuck.” Chuckler waves him off.

“Don’t worry about it.” Chuckler says with a grin. “You can make it up to me, though. If you want.”

Runner looks at him speculatively. “I ain’t rubbing your feet, Chuckler.” He says and Chuckler rolls his eyes.

“I was gonna say you can buy me dinner at the little Italian restaurant down the street, but that sounds nice too.” Chuckler smiles.

“I just said I’m not rubbi- wait, are you asking me out on a date?” Runner asks. He looks shocked as he stares up at Chuckler.

“Well, yeah.” chuckler says. “I would have planned it out more or something, but hey. No time like the present.” Runner laughs.

“That’s fair.” He hands Chuckler his (empty) bag of chips back. “I’ll pick you up at eight.” And then he opens the door and leaves Chuckler to look mournfully at his empty chip bag. Or as mournful as you can look when you’ve just scored a date.

“Come on, just this one assignment! I’ll pay you fifty bucks to do this for me.” Runner is pleading with Sid as Chuckler passes them. Chuckler tries not to laugh as he makes his way to his desk.

Hoosier shows up a little later. “So, you and Runner?” His lips twitch. “Can’t say I’m surprised, but congratulations anyway.” Chuckler snorts. Hoosier’s always been too perceptive for his own good.

“Thanks, Hoos.” He says, standing up to go grab something from the printer. He finds himself stopped in his tracks though. Runner grabs him by his tie.

“I’m free in ten minutes if you want to get Italian for lunch instead.” He says. Chuckler shrugs.

“Alright. Let me grab my jacket and I’ll meet you by the water fountain.” Runner makes a quiet sound of approval, using Chuckler's tie to drag him down so he can plant a kiss on his cheek. Chuckler grins. Leckie wolf whistles distantly. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Sid rolling his eyes as he hands Stella a few dollars, and Chuckler can feel Runner smiling against his cheek.

“See you at the water fountain.” Runner says, and lets go of his tie, walking out the door. Chuckler grabs his papers and his coat and follows after him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated!! hmu at bvstogne on tumblr and talk 2 me about runnerchuckler maybe. i love these nerds.


End file.
